The Girl with the Lion Tattoo
by StrangeEvil28
Summary: When a visitor arrives in Storybrooke a few days after Graham's sudden death, Regina's curiosity gets the best of her when she feels some sort of connection to the mysterious woman, Regina begins to investigate just to quickly discover that there is more to this woman than meets the eye. Pure SwanQueen. My first fic, summary sucks, please read! M for future chapters.
1. Welcome to Storybrooke

**Authors Note: I don't own the show or the characters. **

_"You have to come back," the panicked voice came over the other line, "He's dead." _

That was all it took for her to pack the few belonging she had into her vehicle, the only problem she had was telling her boss that she needed some time off to teal with some family matters. According to him, it was abnormal to go years without taking so much as a sick day, he had asked her what was the point of her having a back-up to take her place if he was never needed. _I assure you, we will figure things out on our end, _he had told her when she went into his office to see him, _Agent Clay will be stepping in until you return. Enjoy your vacation, you deserve it. _

Apparently even the head of the Secret Service needed some time off every once in a while.

_Vacation my ass..._She thought to herself as she sat waiting at what seemed to be the only traffic light in this god forsaken town, she had never taken a vacation in all of her years working for the President, but this sure as hell wasn't one. He had told her that it was for her own good she go back and see her 'friends' again; that it wasn't healthy to go so long without a break, especially in her stressful job. When the light turned green, she pressed on the gas pedal and her government issued Lamborghini gracefully made its way forward.

The town looked better than she had initially thought it would, the people here were cheerful and it seemed to have that typical small town stereotype where everybody knows you by your first name. Rolling her eyes she parked her car in front of the small diner, she proceeded to put on her aviators and stepped out of the car; "Oh my god, you are here! I can't believe you actually came." The red-haired woman smiled at her, growing up Ruby Lucas was usually the tallest out of the two, but now that she was wearing her famous 'fuck me' black stilettos.

She had at least an inch on her.

"Of course I came, Rubes." She smiled. "As busy as I am, I wasn't about to miss this."

"Come inside, Gran is _dying_ to see you." Ruby grabbed the woman by her hand and practically dragged her into the diner, saying hello to Granny before getting her things from her vehicle and following Ruby to the back of the diner where she proceeded to show her the room she was going to be staying in for the next month.

The room was actually quite spacious compared to what she was expecting, "I know that it isn't the Ritz or anything compared to what you are used to staying in. But, Granny insisted that you stay in the best room that we have, we wouldn't want you to just stay _anywhere_." Ruby stated sheepishly as she helped her put the few bags she had brought onto the large bed, she couldn't help but smile.

"It's perfect, Ruby, thank you."

"Is there anything that I can get you, Emma, something to eat maybe? You have been traveling for a while."

"Coffee, black."

"For sure, I'll bring that right up for you." Ruby smiled before exiting the room and shutting the door behind herself. She had to be honest with herself, she never thought she would end up back in Storybrooke after all these years; sure, she was admitted into Storybrooke General when she was just a newborn and spent at least six years in the Storybrooke Orphanage before being transferred to a girls home in Boston. But she had never considered herself 'from Storybrooke' even though that was what it said on her birth certificate, needing to clear her head, she grabbed the notepad off of the nightstand before quickly writing a note to Ruby saying that she was going for a walk and that she would be back later.

She placed it on the bed before reaching for her badge and gun, putting them in their respected places on herself where she could easily access them without them being visible, she locked the door.

It was a very dreary day in Storybrooke-the sky was filled with dark clouds, allowing not a ray of sunshine through as it let out a constant drizzle-enough to make the pavement below her feet darken but not enough to get her wet. She continued to walk down the currently abandoned sidewalks, walking around the perimeter of the town, pausing at the docks for a long while to look out across the water before slowly making her way back to the bed and breakfast.

"Someone, please, stop him!" A scream broke her from her thoughts as a man carrying and a gun shoved her out of the way before running past, without any hesitation, she pulled her weapon out of the back of her dress pants and followed the man in a hot pursuit down the sidewalk. "Shit!" Emma cursed when she saw the residents of Storybrooke start to gather, the last thing she wanted was for someone to get hurt if this went south, "Rubes. Get everyone back into their houses, tell them I will come back once it's safe!" She called out to the waitress as she ran passed the diner, not losing her tail on the man in front of her as he turned onto Mifflin street.

To her advantage, he slipped and fell face first into the hard pavement of the street.

"Alright," She began to talk smoothly as he got back on his feet, "you give me that purse and I promise I won't hurt you."

"You don't understand, I've got kids to feed!" He yelled, his voice echoing down the strangely quiet street. "You-You'll lock me up!"

"No, no they won't." Emma sighed as she slowly crouched down and put her weapon on the ground before standing up again with her hands raised in the air, "why don't you lower your weapon too? We can have a nice, civil conversation, because if you cooperate with me. I won't lock you up."

Tears started to well in the man's eyes as he started at the blonde in front of him, she had already anticipated his next move when he raised his gun to point directly at her forehead; "Wrong move, buddy." She said as her foot connected with his chin causing him to stagger backwards.

"What the hell." He growled, raising his hand to meet his now bloody chin.

"I gave you a chance, and you chose." She stated simply as he threw a punch at her face and missed, he bent over as air was torn from his body when she slammed a kick to his stomach followed by a similar one to his skull. She knew with another kick she could easily kill him by either giving a painful heart attack or by hitting him in the carotid.

She didn't want that.

She wasn't a murderer.

She scoffed when he made a bull run at her which she stopped by kicking his face forcefully, breaking his nose in the process. Screaming in pain, the main dropped to the concrete, she somebody was watching behind them just by feeling their gaze on her back; however, this was going to go one of two ways.

Either she was going to finish it.

Or he was.

Emma had seen this look on every one of the men she had encountered during her years in the White House, yes it was her job to protect the President at any cost even if it meant risking the lives of some of her men, but she never started the fights.

She finished them.

When he threw another punch at her, she once again sidestepped it and aimed another kick at him, but the result was unexpected; he clamped his hands around her leg and pulled her forcefully to the ground, she winced in pain when her head collided with the pavement. He took the opportunity to pin her to the ground and throw a series of punches at her face, wrapping her legs around his mid-section she flipped them over so that their positions were now switched.

Panting, she pulled him to his feet and spun him around, pinning his arm painfully on his back while she reached for her handcuffs, he groaned in pain as she put them on him, "Too tight? My bad." She sneered.

"That was so cool!" A young voice came from behind her, all while maintaining her tight grip on the man, she turned around to see a young boy and his brunette mother standing in astonishment at the sight of what just occurred in the front of their house. "Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"Oh, that?" She said a little too nervously. "That was nothing compared to what I'm used to, kid."

"Are you some sort of Secret Agent?" He gasped in excitement as he approached her causing her to laugh, "Not exactly, kid."

"Where are my manners, I'm Regina Mills, the Mayor of Storybrooke and this is my son Henry." Regina approached the blonde currently standing just a few feet in front of her, "And as for you Mister Johns. I am quite disappointed. From what I remember, this is your second offense." Regina's gaze narrowed causing him to gulp at the sight. "Henry, go back inside the house. I am going to see Mister Johns and Ms-"

"Swan." She answered the Mayor's silent question. "Emma Swan."

"Ms. Swan to the Sherriff's station." Regina smiled at her son who nodded, and thankfully didn't whine, before running back into the house and shutting the door. Driving them to the station and after having Emma read off his rights, she helped him into the cell and made sure it was locked before returning to Regina who was standing in the entrance watching; "I guess I should thank you, I wasn't really sure what I was going to do with him."

"Don't worry about it, Ms Swan." She smiled. "It was the least I could do, now tell me, where _did _you learn to fight like that? I mean, rumour has it that you are a guest here in Storybrooke and will be staying for a couple of weeks, the Sherriff position is open. If you wanted it."

"That is actually why I'm here in Storybrooke, me and-er-Graham were friends," Emma sighed as she avoided eye contact with Regina before continuing, "I've always had some form of ties with Storybrooke and when I heard that he died. Well, I had to come and say goodbye, but I have a job that I need to get back to in Washington."

Regina's heart, for some reason, sunk when she heard those words escape the blonde's mouth. She wasn't sure what it was about this woman that made her body hum with need, but she was secretly hoping that she would at least stay long enough for Regina to figure out what was so special about the woman. Regina nodded, "I understand." She paused, attempting to push the emotion that threatened to come out back down before extending her hand to shake the blondes. "It was nice to meet you, Ms Swan, and thank you once again."

Regina's heart jumped into her throat when the blonde extended her own hand to meet Regina's and her eyes caught something that she hadn't expected, a lion tattoo that stood out on her arm as she shook Regina's hand. "You as well, Madame Mayor."

_Oh shit..._Regina thought as she watched the blonde walk out of the Sherriff's station.

What the hell was she going to do.

**Authors Note: Alright, tell me what you thought, please review! And keep in mind that this is my FIRST fic.**


	2. Love at first sight

**Authors Note: Just to answer some of your questions. Yes, the curse is in this story, and Henry is just adopted. Emma **_**is not**_** his birthmother. You know the drill, don't own the show or the characters, just the story! Enjoy. **

_She had arrived home a few short minutes after parting with the blonde at the Sheriff's station, upon arriving home she had immediately sent Henry up to bed but couldn't get herself to follow him. Last thing she knew, she was pacing back and forth in her study with her cell phone pressed against her ear, "I know that it's late. I-I just, I don't know what to do." Regina's voice pleaded 'help me' silently knowing that her best friend would easily understand. _

_"Okay, let me get this straight." Katherine replied. "You met a woman last night and after you two said 'goodbye' you couldn't sleep because you were thinking about her all night and now you want to see her again?" _

_"Yes, that's correct." _

_"Honestly, Regina, I never thought that I would ever have to say this to you; but I think your smitten." Katherine responded, Regina could easily pick up the amusement in her friend's voice but decided to not act on it considering the current problem she was facing, "I know I am." Regina groaned. "But, Katherine, what if she's the one? My happy ending?" She asked her friend, already knowing the answer to her own question. There was no response for a long while before Katherine cleared her throat and replied; "Well, if that were the case then I would tell you to 'get off your ass and go fucking get your happy ending'." There was a paused before she continued, "then I would expect all the details the following day." _

_"I wouldn't expect anything less." Regina chuckled before smiling. "Thank you, Katherine." _

_"You're welcome."_

Regina Mills was a very organized and punctual woman, that was the way she was raised along with it also being the way she was now raising Henry, both of their days were planned down to the minute allowing no room for error; that was until Emma Swan waltzed into their lives completely changing them. Regina had never felt the way she did when she thought about the blonde woman she met the night before, and now couldn't get out of her head; the faint smell of vanilla that filled her senses when she swept past her, or the way her blonde curls bounced when she ran, or the way her lopsided smile made Regina weak in the knees.

She sighed at the thought of the blonde, wanting nothing more than to have her for herself.

Regina was never very good at the whole 'relationship' thing, the only real relationship she had was with her love Daniel and she was killed, all of the other relationships after that were forced. Regina could never remember her wanting anything the way she wanted Emma Swan in her life, _get off your ass and go fucking get your happy ending_, Katherine's words ran through her mind over and over again. Maybe she was right, maybe it was time to take matters into her own hands, without even a second thought she exited her study and proceeded to put on her coat before exiting the house with only one thing on her mind.

Emma.

_You know how when you were a little kid and you believed in fairy tales, that fantasy of what your life would be, white dress, prince charming who would carry you away to a castle on a hill. You would lie in bed at night and close your eyes and you had complete and utter faith. Santa Claus, the Tooth Fairy, Prince Charming, they were so close you could taste them, but eventually you grow up, one day you open your eyes and the fairy tale disappears. Most people turn to the things and people they can trust. But the thing is it's hard to let go of that fairy tale entirely cause almost everyone has that smallest bit of hope, of faith, that one day they will open their eyes and it will come true. _That was the first and only piece of advice that she had received from any of her foster parents before running away from the system, it was also the _only_ thing that stuck with her and reminded her that no matter how good things seem, it will always go against you.

At least, that's what she had thought until she met Regina Mills, Emma had been up all night thinking about the brunette; the sound of her laugh, the way the little scar on her lip enhanced her beauty or the way her dresses showed off her curves perfectly to which made Emma want nothing more than to rip them off of her and have her way with the brunette. _Good lord, Emma_. She groaned. _She's the Mayor for Christ sake, it's not like she'll ever be into you anyway. You are only here for a month, then you go back to Washington, you can do th-_the sound of someone knocking on the door broke Emma from her thoughts as she got up off of the bed and proceeded to open the door. "Ruby, how many times do I have to remind you not to knock on my door before-" Emma began to speak before the opened the door, and when she did, her words were caught in her throat at the sight of who was standing on the other side.

"Did you know that the Honeycrisp tree is the most vigorous and hearty of all apple trees? It can survive temperatures as low as forty below and keep growing. It can weather any storm." Regina drawled with a smile on her face as she adjusted the basket of apples. "I have one that I've tended to since I was a little girl. And to this day, I have yet to taste anything more delicious than the fruit it offers."

Emma gulped nervously as Regina handed her an apple, "Thanks." Emma muttered as she took the apple from the brunette.

"You know, we don't get many visitors here in Storybrooke, and your friend the waitress seems to be very protective of you." Regina started just to be shot a questioning look by none other than the blonde standing in front of her encouraging her to continue, "nobody in town seems to know much about you."

Noticing Regina's eyes darken as she took in what Emma was wearing, which just happened to be nothing more than a large t-shirt, she noticed the dark eyes blacken with desire. _No, it can't be._ Emma smiled to herself. _Well, Swan, there's only one way to find out. _"Well, it's none of their business, Madame Mayor." Emma replied as she took a rather large bit of the apple Regina had given her, chewing the contents dangerously slow before swallowing. Regina's throat went dry when the blonde's tongue snuck out of her mouth and lapped up the juices that ran down her lip before turning away and walking back into the room; "Have a good day, Madame Mayor." Emma tried to hide the amusement in her voice when she turned slightly to see the brunette's frazzled look in her peripheral vision. "And thanks for the _delicious _apple."

That was all it took for Regina to finally step through the doorway, closing the door behind her before putting the basket down onto the floor with such force that some of the apples rolled out, but she didn't care. "Do you have _any_ idea what you do to me?" Her voice had dropped an octave making it dangerously hoarse as she slowly closed the gap between her and the blonde. "Do you have any _fucking idea_ what you do to me? Just the thought of you makes by body crave yours, you haunt my dreams rendering me without sleep, I barely know you and yet you manage to make me bleed with desire." Regina was now standing chest to chest with the blonde, their faces dangerously close to the point where their lips were almost touching, "There is nothing more I want than to fuck you senseless against the wall."

Emma moaned causing Regina to let out a chuckle as she placed a strong finger underneath the pale chin before lifting Emma's face just a touch higher so that their gazes met once again; "I have more self-control than that, my dear." Regina smirked. "Let me take you out for dinner tonight, and if you are a good girl, I'll make it worth your while."

"O-Okay." Emma managed to breathe out.

"I'll pick you up at five," Regina whispered into her ear making a shiver run down Emma's spine, "And make sure you wear something nice."

And with that, Regina pulled back and exited the room leaving Emma standing there shaking her head; _damn that woman_. She thought to herself as she glanced at the clock, five o'clock defiantly could not come fast enough.

_"Oh my god," Ruby squealed as she barged into Emma's room unannounced when she was getting dressed, "you are going on a date. Aren't you?" _

_Emma rolled her eyes but couldn't hide the smile that crossed her face; "I'm not sure that I'd call it a date at this point. Actually, I'm not really sure what I'd call it, it's just dinner between two people." _

_"It's not 'just dinner'." Ruby emphasized her words using air quotes. "If it was 'just dinner' you wouldn't be wearing you fucking hot dress that you only pull out on special occasions." _

_"I-Is it too much?" Emma asked, stepping back so that Ruby could get a good look at her outfit. _

_"No, you look hot! So hot, in fact, that if you weren't my best friend I'd try and bed you." Ruby replied, looking around the room for a clue as to who her best friend was going on a date with, that was when she noticed the basket of apples sitting in the corner of the room, Ruby gasped; "OH MY GOD! YOU'RE GOING OUT FOR DINNER WITH THE MAYOR, AREN'T YOU!" _

_"Ruby, shut up!" Emma scrambled to clamp a hand over Ruby's mouth. "Everyone is going to hear you." _

_"So it _is_ the Mayor." Ruby laughed, hard. "Damn, you are in some serious shit, Ems." _

_"Why do you say that?" _

_"Regina Mills isn't exactly the 'sharing type'," Ruby paused, "She get's kind of jealous." _

_"Rubes." Emma shot her friend a warning glare as she walked over to the bathroom and put the finishing touches on her make-up. _

_"But, it's your life, Ems." Ruby paused. "You know I'll support you in anything you do, but, I expect a full run-down when you get back. _If _you get back."_

Regina had stuck to her word and picked the blonde up at precisely five o'clock as she initially said before taking her to her favorite five-star restaurant on the other side of town. She knew that it was a long drive, but she didn't mind when the blonde was at her side, dinner had mostly been filled with small-talk when Regina caught Emma staring; "What?" Regina asked the blonde, "Oh god. Do I have something on my face?"

"No," Emma replied quickly, "I'm sorry. It's just, you are so damn gorgeous."

"What?"

"You heard me, Madame Mayor." Emma replied with a smirk as she took another piece of steak into her mouth, chewing it slowly before swallowing it. Regina knew the real reason why she had started calling the blonde before her 'Ms Swan' instead of calling her by her given name, if she called her 'Emma' it would make her heart stop because Emma made her feel things that she never thought she would feel again after Daniel died, calling her 'Ms Swan' made it easier to ignore the feelings to which coursed through her body whenever the blonde was near; "Please, call me Regina."

"Only if you call me Emma."

_Emma._

Regina's heart fluttered at her name, "Emma."

The brunette froze when she felt the blonde's legs shift slightly underneath the table, Regina gasped when she realized that Emma had taken one foot out of her stiletto and was now letting it run up and down her legs causing heat to pool between Regina's legs; "Emma, dear, I need to tell you something."

Emma paused, "Okay. Sure."

"You are going to think I'm crazy, but, I need to do this if you want this relationship to go any further." Regina paused. "Do you believe in destiny, in True Love?"

"Er-yeah, I guess." Emma frowned in confusion. "Why?"

"Because, a long time ago somebody told me that I was going to fall in love with somebody with a lion tattoo," Regina reached across the table and allowed her hand to skim over Emma's arm where the tattoo remained, "I never believed that it would actually happen. I don't even know how I allowed it to happen, but I fell in love with you ever since I saw you standing outside of my house."

"Regina, I-" Emma replied hesitantly just to be cut off by the brunette.

"God, this was a mistake." Regina replied as tears began to fill her eyes. "I should've known it was too soon."

"Regina, stop," Emma reached over and touched the brunette's arm causing her to freeze in place, "if you would've just stopped assuming and actually looked. You would see that, well, I'm in love with you too. You think you are the only one feeling these things? You're wrong. I've never felt this strongly about anyone." Emma paused and took Regina's hands in hers. "Take me home, Regina, and let me show you how much I love you."

Regina's heart jumped in anticipation at those words, she quickly raised her hand in the air and yelled; "Check please!"

**Authors Note: I know this chapter moved a little fast, but, please review!**


End file.
